Amazing Grace
by otheragram
Summary: In the year 2024, a familiar face turns up in the ED much to Connie Beauchamp's surprise...


**_Hello! So I had an idea the other night, and I thought I'd give it a go. Please let me know what you think, and if you think I should carry on with this! It's set several years on from now! So yeah, please let me know what you think! Thank you! Beth xxx_**

 _Chapter One:_

 **I'M HER MOTHER**

Her hair was a tangled mess, a bead of sweat trickled down her face as she felt another sharp contraction surge through her. The girls mouth fell open and a strange noise escaped her lips as she clung onto the passenger seat.

"Don't worry babe! We'll be there soon! Just hang in there, it's gonna be ok!" The father to be tried to reassure his girlfriend, his knuckles turning the colour of snow as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He turned the steering wheel, heading in the direction of Holby City Hospital.

"What are you doing!? I told you I want to have the baby at St James hospital!" She almost screamed breathlessly, her American accent strong.

"It's closer, we won't make it to St James's. It'll be fine, I'm sure the doctors are just as good here." He replied, looking at her as he reached out for her hand.

The car suddenly swerved and the driver squeezed the steering wheel, trying to regain control but it was too late, they skidded and clipped the edge of a range rover which sent the car up in the air, spinning before crashing onto the road on it's side.

* * *

"Ok, what's your name sweetheart?" Mrs Beauchamp asked, putting her stephoscope in her ears before leaning forward to check the patient's heart, "Can you tell me how many weeks pregnant you are?"

The girl's face was covered in blood from a few minor lacerations, her eyes blinked rapidly- completely overwhelmed by the whole situation, and was even more confused when she looked up at the doctor who was busy examining her.

"You don't.. you..Arghhhh!" The girl screamed, "Now. My baby is coming now!"

"How many weeks pregnant are you?" Connie asked again, "Lofty can you call maternity please."

"Of course Mrs Beauchamp." Lofty replied, nodding and swiftly moving to the phone in the corner of the room.

"I need... I need to push... Where's Dan?!"

Connie was going to have to deliver this baby, and that she did.

"I can't... I can't do it anymore." The brunette cried shaking her head, her breathing heavier, her body exhausted.

"You can! You're doing brilliantly." Lofty stood one side of the bed, holding the patient's hand as she squeezed it, almost cutting off his blood circulation.

"Will my baby be ok? Please say it'll be ok."

The doctor looked at Lofty before replying, "We will do our best." The teenager screamed loudly, one hand scrunching up the white bed sheets underneath her as she felt another sharp pain.

"One more push, sweetheart, you can do it! Come on, come on, come on!" Connie encouraged the 17 year old as she pushed through her contraction and brought a beautiful new tiny human being into the world.

Mrs Beauchamp glanced down at the newborn and was stunned to silence, she placed her in the arms of her mother, "You have a beautiful baby girl." She whispered just as the midwife burst through the doors.

The clinical lead stepped back and took off her gloves, "Any luck with finding the mother's name and notes?"

"Ooh yes, this was in a bag in the car. Her maternity notes... It's er.." Lofty scanned the bounty pack, "Grace Beau-..."

Connie's hand grabbed the book from the nurse's, "-champ. Grace Beauchamp." He finished his sentence finally.

* * *

It had been 9 years since Connie Beauchamp's daughter had moved across the world to New York to live with her father and somewhere in that 9 years, Grace and Connie had managed to somehow lose contact with one another. Life gets busy sometimes, and it's hard to make time, even for the ones you love the most.

And now, a 17 year old Grace was back in Holby and now a mother. Connie couldn't get her head around that, why was she back? Why hadn't she called? Connie avoided answering her last question in her mind. She knew why she hadn't bothered to tell her mother that she was back in England or that she was pregnant, it was because Connie hadn't bothered with her. Grace had decided to cut her completely out of her life, she never planned on seeing her again.

Mrs Beauchamp leaned back in her office chair as she thought about her daughter, a million more questions whizzing through her mind like a tornado.

Instead, she decided to visit her daughter and maybe she'd be able to answer her questions.

* * *

"Grace." She whispered, standing at the foot of the bed with her hands clasped together.

Dan, Grace's boyfriend who was sat on the edge of the bed, covered in bruises, looked up at Mrs Beauchamp, "Can we just have 5 minutes alone? I know you doctors are just doing your job but jesus! It's like Grace and Constance are your only patients!"

Grace looked up at her mum as Dan said the baby's name, Connie looked back at her daughter, being able to recognise her minus all the blood. She was still as beautiful as ever, even with the cuts and bruises.

"You look so much like your father." She whispered, ignoring her boyfriend who tilted his head in confusion, "You named the baby..."

"After Dan's mom." Grace finished her sentence, now looking more like her mum with a death stare painted over her face, "Not after you."

Connie nodded, "Of course. Grace, why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh don't act like you care." She spat, rolling her eyes.

"I do care, of course I care!" Connie moved to Grace's bedside, folding her arms.

"Whatever." The teenager laughed, "Where have _you_ been? If you cared half as much as you're saying you do then I wouldn't even have to ask you that question. _Get out_."

"What I've done for you today, that shows that I do care. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't."

"Who even is this Grace?" Dan asked, standing up, "You need to leave."

"You didn't even know me before you saw my notes, what does that say?" Grace was hurt, she loved Connie- nothing would ever change that and she was extremely grateful that she'd brought her baby into the world safely but that didn't make up for her unexplained absence for the past two and a half years.

"She's just the doctor that delivered the baby, Dan." The new mother didn't take her eyes off of Connie, she knew that that statement would hurt her a lot and she wanted to see that written across her own mum's face more than anything.

"What? Well how does she know your dad?" he asked, before suddenly looking startled, "He's not _here_ is he?"

Connie walked towards the door, and just as she walked through it, she turned around and said, "I know her dad, because I'm her _mother_."


End file.
